Regresa
by Friditas
Summary: Reflexiones de Candy en el tomo 9 del manga. ¿Por qué tomaste esa decisión, Albert?


_Disclaimer: Ya saben, los personajes no me pertencen y este fanfic es sin afán de lucro._

* * *

 _Realizado para la actividad "Ascensos" del grupo Centinelas de ilusiones y por el cumple de Albert. Dedicado a todas las chicas que siguen leyéndome a pesar de mi inconstancia e innumerables fallas. Las llevo en mi corazón._

 _Para las chicas que han leído el manga, no será difícil ubicar las escenas del Tomo 9 y la evidente desesperación de Candy que retrato en este fic. Para quien no ha leído el manga ¡Háganlo que es precioso!_

* * *

 _._

 **Regresa**

.

Caigo en un vacío infinito. Asustada, despierto. Estoy sudando. Me levanto y voy directo al baño. Tomo una ducha mientras lentamente, evoco mi sueño. ¿Por qué temía? Huía de la soledad. Me hundo en mis pensamientos mientras me visto.

.

La soledad… No puedo verla como compañera, la odio. Y sin embargo, en mi vida parece ser una constante.

.

Voy a la cocina a preparar el desayuno aunque no tengo hambre. Últimamente casi nunca tengo hambre. Volteo hacia la habitación, "nuestra habitación" y suspiro. Cuelo el café que desprende un aroma tan amargo como lo es cada mañana en mi vida actual.

.

Sorbo el café y suspiro de nuevo. Aquél suspiro me regresa a la realidad. Después de todo, no era un sueño; te has marchado ya...

.

 _ **Si me sigo resistiendo**_

 _ **¿Brillará la luz?**_

 _ **.**_

Todo es oscuro sin tu presencia. Aquel día… cuando desperté aún en la oscuridad sobre la mesa, ésta nunca se fue. Tenía una cobija cubriendo mi cuerpo, pero no imaginé que el verdadero frío estaría por venir. No podía creer que me habías dejado solo una carta revelando tu secreto: habías recobrado la memoria...

No sé porqué nunca "tuviste el valor" de decírmelo ¿Valor? ¿Qué es aquello que decidiste ocultar? Nunca hablaste de tus temores. Y ahora que lo pienso, tampoco yo. ¿Sabes? Yo también tenía un secreto, el miedo a esta soledad apabullante que ahora rodea todo a mi alrededor.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bajo este tejado roto**_

 _ **Es sólo lluvia que yo siento**_

 _ **.**_

Estoy sentada justo en la silla que reparaste, viendo como todo lo que no arreglaste, se cae a pedazos, la gotera del techo que cae incansable en una olla, es un recordatorio constante del eco en este departamento vacío. La lluvia que escurre por los vidrios extrañamente en pleno invierno, es un reflejo del llorar de mi corazón. ¿Dónde estarás? ¿Habrás desayunado ya?

Cuando te conocí, eras un trotamundos que vivía al día. En Londres, me di cuenta que en realidad trabajabas para subsistir. A mi lado, trabajabas duro como lavaplatos para apoyar en los gastos de nuestro hogar. Compartíamos todas las obligaciones, pero también las alegrías y tristezas, como un matrimonio en toda la regla. ¿Resultó muy asfixiante para tu alma libre? ¿Te has arrepentido de tus palabras? Porque fuiste tú mismo quien me pidió una vez compartirlo todo…

.

 _ **He estado deseando que pasaran los días**_

 _ **¡Regresa!**_

.

A mi memoria, llegan las ocasiones anteriores en que habías marchado sin despedirte: en Lakewood, poco antes de mi adopción. Ya no pude contarte, hasta muchísimo tiempo después, que el tío abuelo me había convertido en parte de la familia Ardley.

En Londres también marchaste sin decir adiós. Y como ahora, dejaste apenas unas líneas sobre papel cuando emprendiste aquel viaje rumbo a África, y sin embargo, en el fondo de mi corazón, sabía que volveríamos a vernos un día. Pero ahora…

.

 _ **He estado planeando**_

 _ **Todo lo que te diría**_

 _ **Desde que te marchaste**_

 _ **.**_

¿Cambiaría en algo las cosas si hubiese dicho cuanto te amo?

¿Podría yo ser esa chica valiente que grite por fin los sentimientos hacia ti? En el fondo de mi corazón, intuía que tú también sentías lo mismo. Quizá solo fui una ilusa que se equivocó…

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sabes que todavía te soy fiel**_

 _ **Yo he estado deseando que pasen los días…**_

.

Gritando, llorando, anhelando sentir tu cálido abrazo, escuchar tu dulce voz y sentir la profundidad de tu mirada. No puedo, no quiero aceptar una vida sin ti. Aunque al parecer, no tengo opción. Tú decidiste por ambos… Y no sé si solo fuiste otro hombre que no me eligió a mí.

.

 _ **Por favor dime que si no te hubieras ido ahora**_

 _ **Yo no te habría perdido de otra manera**_

 _ **.**_

¿Te enamorarías de otra mujer? ¿Te casarías con otra que no fuese yo? No puedo evitar pensar que eso podría suceder algún día… O quizá ahora mismo. Pero sé, muy dentro de mí sé que si una mujer distinta llegara a tu vida, no podrías estar a su lado sin pensar en mí. Quizá incluso, la llamarías por mi nombre en alguna ocasión.

¿Me equivoco, Albert? ¿Te marchaste para derrumbar mis ilusiones al percatarte de mi sentir? ¡No! ¡No! ¡Yo sé que no es así!

No estoy segura de porqué te fuiste. Pero sé que algo en tu decisión, no está bien…

.

 _ **Desde dondequiera que estés**_

 _ **¡Regresa!**_

.

El doctor Martín dice que debo salir, divertirme; que lo que más te gustaba de mí era la forma optimista de ver la vida. Que si nuestro destino es estar juntos, ciertamente, como versan tus líneas, un día volveremos a vernos.

Pero no puedo. Eres el único con quien he mostrado mis lágrimas. Siempre he tratado de ser fuerte ante los demás: conoces todas las historias. Una vez me dijiste que no te importaba escucharlas una y otra vez… Siempre ocultando mi sentir con una sonrisa para no hacer sentir mal a la gente que amo. Contigo era el único con quien pude desahogarme siempre. ¿Puedes recordarlo?

.

En estos momentos en cambio, me encuentro sola. Me siento muy sola. ¿Qué hice mal?¿Cometí un error sin percatarme? ¡No puedo entender por qué! Me niego a creer que tus sentimientos por mí no cambiaron. Yo había dejado de verte como a un hermano hacía tanto y tú…

 _ **.**_

 _ **Y estos días, siguen pasando lentamente**_

 _ **Y en la noche, yo he estado esperando**_

 _ **La posibilidad real de encontrarte en mis sueños**_

 _ **.**_

Pasan los días de forma tan lenta y este espacio cada vez se siente más grande y frío. Yo ni siquiera tengo ánimos para salir de casa. Nuestra casa… Me siento muy triste sin tu compañía. Tan triste como una mujer puede sentirse…

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yo voy a dormir**_

 _ **.**_

Solo quiero verte otra vez… Tu presencia en mis sueños es lo mejor querer dormir todo el día

.

 _ **Si yo no me caigo en pedazos**_

 _ **¿Mi recuerdo seguirá nítido?**_

 _ **.**_

Si cierro los ojos, puedo ver con claridad tu rostro y escuchar tu voz. Pasan los días con una lentitud exasperante y sin embargo parece que fue apenas ayer la última vez que estuve en tus brazos, que charlamos juntos o que me esperaste en el farol de siempre para ayudarme con las compras del mercado.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Así que tenías que irte**_

 _ **Y yo tenía que permanecer aquí**_

 _ **.**_

No lo entiendo y no me importa la razón, solo sé que quiero verte de nuevo justo ahora. En el pasado, me obligué a dejar de pensar en las personas que ya no forman parte de mi vida. Y funcionó. Hoy, puedo recordarles sin dolor y sin añoranza. Pero Albert, contigo es con quien yace mi felicidad. Y me lo has prometido, "volveremos a vernos". ¿Es acaso todo lo que deseas de mí? ¡Yo deseo estar contigo siempre!

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pero lo más raro hoy**_

 _ **Es que estás tan lejos y aún así te siento tan cerca**_

.

Confío en ti. Confío ciegamente en ti, desde que era una niña. Confié al punto de mandar a los vecinos a meterse en sus propios asuntos cuando se atrevieron a insinuar cosas malas de ti…

Decidí marcharme contigo. Para el hospital, para la familia –gracias a los chismes de Neal- soy una disoluta. ¿Qué más da lo que pensaran los vecinos? Y aunque mi visita al zoológico, donde descubrí tu mentira sobre el trabajo de asesor y aunque aquel despilfarro evidente de dinero con cenas y comidas fuera, apuntaban todo en tu contra ¡Malditamente sigo confiando en ti! Y sé, estoy totalmente segura de que hay una razón de peso para que te fueras así. Esto no es como en el pasado. No somos los amigos de antaño. Somos una familia. La familia no debería abandonarte sin más… De bebé no podía saberlo, pero ahora, no puedo aceptarlo.

.

Sé que vivir conmigo quizá fue difícil en algún momento. A pesar de la educación que tuve como miembro de la familia Ardley, soy desordenada, despistada y marimacho. Elegí una profesión de servicio y trabajo en una clínica para gente de bajos recursos, por lo que quizá tendré problemas para llegar a fin de mes en alguna ocasión. Mi cabello es un desastre pero odiaría cortarlo y tengo muchas pecas de las que estoy orgullosa. Me gusta vestir con pantalón y no sé maquillarme. Tengo además, una confesión que hacerte: Olvidé regar las plantas que sembraste en el balcón. Han muerto desde tu partida. Pero por favor, si regresas ¿Estarías dispuesto a intentarlo otra vez?

 _ **.**_

 _ **No me lo plantearé de otra manera**_

 _ **Debe ser una puerta abierta para tí**_

 _ **Para regresar**_

 _ **.**_

No me importa lo que piensen los demás. Hay mucha gente que no lo entiende, pero yo quiero vivir contigo y es lo que importa. Y si no podemos hacerlo aquí, habrá cientos de sitios donde empezar de nuevo. Te he buscado en Rockstown para decirte todo esto, pero sin éxito alguno. Y yo… Yo no quiero permanecer en esta soledad por más tiempo. El abrigo para la primavera es tan delgado que no cubre el frío que se siente en este apartamento vacío.

.

 _ **Y estos días, siguen pasando lentamente**_

 _ **Y en la noche, yo he estado esperando por**_

 _ **Una posibilidad real de encontrarte en mis sueños**_

 _ **.**_

"Pienso en ti", decía la nota que enviaste. ¿Pensarás en verdad en mí, de la forma en que yo lo hago en tí? Sé que un día te darás cuenta que aquello que vivimos juntos ha sido lo mejor de nuestras vidas. A pesar de la enfermedad y pobreza que pudo haber. Sé que un día volverás a mi lado porque compartes conmigo los mismos sueños y anhelos. Esto que siento no puede ser una vana ilusión. Lo que ví en tu mirada, no era una fantasía, es reciprocidad. Estoy segura de que me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti. Y aunque por el momento no comprendo tu decisión en absoluto, sé que un día lo haré y mientras tanto, puedo verte en mis sueños…

 _ **.**_

 _ **A veces estás ahí y me hablas otra vez**_

 _ **Al llegar la mañana podría jurar que estás a mi lado**_

 _ **Y todo está bien…**_

 _ **.**_

Este departamento ya no es un hogar en tu ausencia. Quisiera irme al Hogar de Pony para no sentirme tan sola. Y aunque tengo miedo de que regreses y no me encuentres aquí, sé que siempre has sabido donde encontrarme, después de todo, has recuperado la memoria. Y debes saberlo:

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yo estaré aquí**_

 _ **¡Regresa!**_

 _ **¡Regresa!**_

 _ **.**_

¡Siempre para ti! Por favor, Albert…

.

 _ **Yo estaré aquí…**_

 _ **¡Regresa!**_

 _ **¡Regresa!**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Canción: Come Back**_

 _ **Letra y música: Mike McCready & Eddie Vedder**_

 _ **Álbum: Pearl Jam (The avocado álbum)**_

 _ **Año: 2006**_


End file.
